sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Doom
Black Doom was the sinister leader of the Black Arms and the oldest member of his species. The Black Arms are Black Doom's own spawn and appear to operate with an insect-like hive intelligence, seemingly preventing any attempts to challenge Black Doom for leadership. He presents an almost religious front and shows little respect for humanity due to its sins against each other and the planet Earth. In fact, his philosophy is little more than egotistical justification for his own dark deeds. Following his return to Earth in the present day, he wanted to enslave the humans and Mobians and use them as food for him and his army, but met his defeat at the hands of Shadow the Hedgehog. However, the Black Arms survived his demise due to the existence of a lesser hive mind known as Black Death. History Creating Shadow Fifty years prior to the Earth's present, Black Doom was approached by Professor Gerald Robotnik, who had reached a dead end in his Project: Shadow. Seeking to create an agent to prepare the Earth for the eventual invasion of the Black Arms, Black Doom willingly provided Gerald with some of his genetic material. The result was Shadow the Hedgehog, whom Black Doom hoped would prove the undoing of his intended victims on Earth. Invasion of Earth Fifty years later, Black Doom arrived on schedule and began his invasion, and Shadow briefly assisted him in his efforts. However, Shadow eventually turned against him and was able to defeat Black Doom and destroy the Black Comet following a climactic battle between Super Shadow and Devil Doom. Legacy Before his death, Black Doom telepathically reached out to one of his subordinates on a different planetary conquest, Black Death, informing him of what events had transpired and leaving the role of leadership and the fate of their species with him. Black Death then lead a new Black Arms colony to Sonic's World in another Black Comet for a second invasion. Personality Black Doom is a highly ruthless, sadistic, and power hungry tyrant. He regards humans and Mobians as pathetic creatures that have led to the destruction of their own planet. Black Doom has absolutely no affection or sympathy for anybody or anything, including his own army and his creation Shadow. He gladly took the lives of his own army in order to destroy San Francisco, the city he choose for the site of the comet when it was teleported down via chaos control. Black Doom has a dark lord persona in which he committed horrible atrocities throughout the story, such as attacking six cities and killing millions, blowing up San Francisco, and torturing the humans and having his army consume their bodies. He also does not forgive any mistakes or failure, no matter how difficult the task on Shadow's part may be. Black Doom's plans for the planet Earth extend much further than simply controlling the planet. His main goal is to take control of the planet and then have him and his armies feed off the humans and Mobians, which he states are a great energy source for them. According to Doom, once the planet is under his control, the humans and Mobians will never see the sun again and the planet will cease to be blue. It seems Doom wants to conquer the planet as a step closer to conquering the entire universe. He has no respect for humans and Mobians, as he sees them as fools who have committed crimes against themselves, and believes that he is doing them a favor by using them as a food supply for his race. While Doom claims that he has Shadow's best interest, he does not care for him at all and is only interested in his power. He often tried to manipulate Shadow in order to turn him against humanity, but this caused Shadow to see Black Doom as his ultimate enemy in the end. Doom sees Shadow as his gateway to the emeralds and his unusual skills would make him a great addition to the army. Doom often used Shadow to do tasks that would give him an advantage, such as destroying the human's data servers so information could no longer be transferred among the humans, awaking the temples to be used as weapons, and even attempting to assassinate the president. Unlike other villains, Black Doom is completely devoid of any sense of humor. He is quite arrogant, claiming that he not only rules the universe, but that he is the strongest being in the universe as well (to the point of saying he is immortal). Despite all this power he is still defeated by Super Shadow, which ironically was his fault, as he left the Chaos Emeralds with Shadow when he warped away to transform to Devil Doom, believing their power was useless against him. He reconsiders this belief during the final battle, admitting he'd underestimated the Emeralds' powers. Powers and abilities Whilst few would challenge Black Doom, he has numerous abilities which make him a fearsome foe for those who would dare. For important long range communication, Black Doom can send his third eye (simply known as "Doom's Eye") forth to do various tasks that would require him while he is away. Doom's Eye can speak, and can project holograms of Black Doom, which possess many of Doom's abilities, as well. Black Doom can levitate/float which seems to be his primary method of mobility as he appears to have no legs, even when transformed into Devil Doom. One of his main abilities is to use the Chaos Emeralds to induce Chaos Control, which he can use with just as much proficiency as Shadow. He could transport Shadow to various locations on Earth and even into cyberspace, and when using all seven Chaos Emeralds he could teleport the Black Comet down to Earth from space. He also seems to be able to phase right through solid objects. Black Doom possesses a large amount of mystical abilities. He can telepathically give someone like Shadow the illusion of going back to another time and place, and can sense energies, a person's presence, and their inner thoughts and emotions. He also possesses a mental link with Shadow due to Shadow being created from him; he failed in his attempt to use mind control on Shadow. He is also capable of telepathy, as there were a few incidents where he communicated with Shadow or multiple people yet was no where to be seen, and he also uses telepathy through Doom's Eye. While engaged in battle, Black Doom can summon and throw flaming meteors towards enemies with devastating force and use a vertical disc attack that can slice partially through large obstacles. His aim with these weapons is recognized by many characters as having deadly precision, along with "swift strike", a long, sideways, light-blade boomerang which spins around at floor level and bounces against obstacles. Devil Doom : Main article: Devil Doom Devil Doom is the true form of Black Doom. Black Doom can transform seemingly without needing the Chaos Emeralds or any other external power source to do so. While he is in Devil Doom form, he still can use the Chaos Emeralds for Chaos Control, but adds the abilities to seemingly telekinetically rip up entire roads and buildings and hurl them at Super Shadow. He can also breathe fire and summon floating, rock-like spheres that fire lasers. Relationships Family * "Offspring": Black Arms * Shadow the Hedgehog (biologically engineered with the aid of Black Doom's DNA) Allies * Shadow the Hedgehog (formerly) * Gerald Robotnik (formerly) * Black Arms (off-spring) ** Black Death Enemies * Shadow the Hedgehog (biological "son", arch-enemy) * Rouge the Bat * Freedom Fighters ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Amy Rose * Dr. Eggman * Knuckles the Echidna * G.U.N. * Gerald Robotnik * Chaotix ** Charmy the Bee ** Espio the Chameleon ** Vector the Crocodile * All of Humanity * All of Mobians See also * Black Doom * Black Doom Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Mystical beings Category:Black Arms Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters